


Twisted Fate

by RickClue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Freeform, Heavy Angst, I don't know what to tag?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medical Trauma, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Trauma, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickClue/pseuds/RickClue
Summary: kidnapped at the age of 5 to be made into a weapon. you lost your mother, father... and your older sister. but what if shes not dead. you find your self with other like you trying to live there lives trying to keep from becoming tool in war and trying to save other like you.sorry not good at summary's
Relationships: None Yet I Think





	Twisted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not good at Summary  
> this is my first story i made so please tell me how the story is if i should fix something or if i should keep working on it?

As I ran in the field of bodies and people fighting, I saw a girl standing in front of me saying over and over, “Don’t forget who you are.”  
I woke up in my cell just before the security guard started banging on my door saying, “Everyone roll call.” My name is Setsuko Survive. I am 15, and I have been here for 10 years. I gave up on escaping, when I saw my older sister die right in front of me. The people here do tests on us and have us train to become their puppets. The test they did to me gave me the powers to control ice. The person I saw kill my sister had the power to turn their skin into steel, until I find out where she is, I have nothing to live for.  
I would just go sit on the ground and watch the sky as everyone does their own thing, but someone caught my eye. It was a girl watching me with this sick smile over her face like she had seen me before. I started getting up and without any warning, she charged me. It was just for a second, but I saw her arm changed into steel before getting crushed into the wall. The girl said, “Well what do we have here “It's the Ice Twerp”, do you remember me?” Right when she said that, a flash-back clawed into my head. I saw myself sitting on the ground crying with HER IN FRONT OF ME! She said, “You do remember me brat”! I was so scared I could not move or say a thing. “Oh come on, what would your sister say when you’re right in front of her murderer?” My mind went blank, and everything went insane.

I woke up in a forest, and when I got up and turned around, a chill went down my back to the destruction I saw. A huge glacier covered with genocide. Covering it was trees, people, and animals stained in blood. When I came to, I felt an extreme pain go through my body. I saw part of my gut cut open, and my left arm was shattered. I used the water in my blood and in the air to freeze over the cut in my gut to slow down the bleeding. but if I don’t get medical treatment, I might die or they might find me. I started to walk as fast as I could to find somewhere to rest. I have been walking for hours and I have no idea where I am. but my vision is getting blurry, and I am getting tired. Just as I was about to stop to rest when I heard rustling coming from behind me. As I turned around, I looked at my chest and arm. The ice I froze there melted, and I could smell the blood. With no strength to fight back, I started to run as fast as I could, not caring what I was being clawed and smacked by. I ran as fast I could while hearing it run after me. Before I knew it, I tripped down a hill. With the last of my power, I made a snow bed to break my fall before I passed out from all the pain.  
All I saw was me fighting with horror on everyone's faces as they were trying to stop me. All I could do was watch while seeing glimpses of everything before I woke up.

As I woke up, I found myself in a strange room. The walls were painted blue, and the floor was fluffy carpet. As I came more and more, I saw my arm in a dark green cast and my gut is wrapped up with gauze. As I was going to step out of bed, I found a note on the nightstand next to me. Note:” when you wake up I left some clothes in the night stand for you so get dressed and come down when you’re ready.” I tried to remember how I got here, but I could not remember my past. All I could remember was my name and some girl with fire red hair. I took the clothes out and got dressed and right when I finished getting dressed, someone opened the door. It was a young girl with long green hair and farmer style clothes.  
She was holding a bin filled with water and a white cloth. Before I could say a thing, she dropped the bin and ran off saying he’s awake. I walked out of the room just after I picked up the cloth and bin, and I put it on my bed. Just as I was walking out I saw a guy coming up. The guy coming up looked like a young teen wearing a muscle shirt and camo pants with black boots. He said, “Hello my name is Tadao. Who are you?”

“Hello, my name is Setsuko,” I said. I noticed he is keeping his hand on the metal railing. I ask “are you the people who helped me in the forest?” You’re in our house, and we found you unconscious down one of the hills in the forest around our house. If we didn’t find you when we did, you would have died Tadao said. Thank you, but I should get going. I don’t want to be a bother to you guys. At least stay here until you’re healed and know where you are. When I looked to see who said it I saw a tall girl with short purple hair wearing a sports shirt and copper pants. “Sorry but I should get going” as I walked over to the rail and to the stairs.

As I walked down, everything went blurry and black. The last thing I saw was the purple haired girl appear in front of me like thunder. I see myself playing with an older looking girl with short red hair saying “I will be there for you”. As I woke up, I heard them talking about me in the other room. When I came to, I saw I was on a couch in a log cabin looking house. I got up with my body aching when I finally got up and I walked closer to the door to hear what they were talking about when I heard Tadao. “We can’t leave him alone. What if he works for them” Tadao explained. “We don’t know anything about him, what if we can get him to work for us,” replied the older girl. “It's too dangerous to keep him around. What if he finds out what we can do, he almost found out your power” Tadao said.

“Let’s wait to see what he will do and if everything happens” I will take all the blame,” the older girl said. I walked back to the couch thinking if they have powers, who are they working for and what are they doing here. As I was thinking, the young girl with the long green hair peeked over the chair. “Hello, are you the one that has been helping take care of me when I was unconscious.” In a young shy voice she said, “yes I've been helping.” “Thank you my name is Setsuko, what is your name?” “I’m Karen… do you like flowers?” “What are flowers? It’s been so long I forgot what flowers are.” With a sad face Karen said “what... You don’t know what a flower is,” and without warning, she grabbed my arm. Karen pulled me off the couch to the door and said to the other “I am going to work on my plants.”

The other said “be careful and don’t stay out to late.” Karen pulled me outside deep into the woods. After walking for a bit, she stopped me and told me to be quiet and covered my eyes. As I wait, I hear something growing... the sound coming from everywhere in front of me. After a minute, Karen walked me forward and sat me down and said open your eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge field of flowers of all colors. isn't it beautiful is it everything you thought it would be,” Karen asked. “It's beautiful; all the colors are just beautiful,” I said. Without warning, a huge wild boar came charging out of the woods, tripping on the flowers and crushing them. When the boar got up, it looked like it died and came back with glowing red eyes, shards of bones stuck out of its body like its undead.

I told Karen to run as fast as she could back home and leave the beast to me. As Karen started running, the demon boar turned and started charging at Karen. Without any warning, my instincts kicked in, and I was right in front of the path of the demon boar. My life flashed before my eyes as the boar impaled me through my chest. Before I passed out from the pain, I felt a cold chill go down my spine as everything got quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my story and want to know when a new chapter is coming out i can't tell you because i don't know how much i can get done of this story sorry i this is the only chapter out.


End file.
